Imitation Black
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: For 'The nightstress'. He was always alone & crying; imprisoned for life. Only until a sadistic figure tore down his hell. 1827/Semi-AU.


**Imitation Black

* * *

**

**A/N: I present to you, a 1827 one-shot for '**The nightstress**'-san!  
**

**

* * *

Summary: He was always alone & crying; imprisoned for life. Only until a sadistic figure tore down his hell. ****  
**

**

* * *

Warning: It goes from dark-themed to pointless fluff :D (I don't know if you can consider this horror). It's probably confusing. Slight OOCness. Before any questions are asked, YES! This one-shot was inspired by man of Yuki Kajiura's(a famous Japanese composer) dark songs.  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or anything affiliated with it.  


* * *

**

With no boundaries of light or hope to guide him into the glimpse of the real world, he always sat there alone, crying and afraid.

With no evidence of the light of day, nor the calm of night.

With nothing but a haunting mountain of darkness stalking his every move.

With nothing but anguished tears brimming his eyes, forming a river of innocent fear and sadness.

With a longing for the real world. For the warmth of the sun. For hope.

Every ticking second of the non-existent clock felt like torture. Like a portion of his short life was already draining away slowly and painfully. He wanted nothing but out from this hell on earth, but he knew his strength had long abandoned him.

In the midst of scattered bones and rotting corpses bathed in darkness and an overwhelming, disgusting stench, sat a young boy barely at the age of ten years. Chanting untranslatable curses to himself, he rocked back and forth in a crazed manner. The insanity of being trapped and alone in such a place had already dominated his mind and body with insanity. As if every little thing could drive him crazy and paranoid.

But only when the leering, damp wall of his sanity crumbled to the ground, he felt hope. It didn't matter. He had already gone insane. He told himself he couldn't get any further worse than he already was. That's why, he could feel hope. And that's when he heard it.

"You'll always be sitting there alone, crying. But that doesn't mean a thing to me." It was a voice belonging to the shadowed figure towering over him; his face smeared with crimson red blood and stained with a sadistic grin. "You can cry, but there's no escape." The boy outstretched his cold hand, patiently waiting for an answer. "If you can stand, I'll let you see the real world and the sun."

The boy said nothing. Instead, he inhaled a sharp breath in, quivering and weak as he pulled himself off the cold, damp concrete floor.

"Let's put the darkness to sleep."

A pair of dull, lifeless brown eyes widened with a glimpse of hope. "W-we're...going to...search for the l-light?" his voice projected an imitation of a quiet, rasping squeak. What was once his angelic voice, felt like the source of his pain, as he had never once spoken to a single soul in this confined hell in what seemed like an eternity.

"Together."

With a new face developing a sadistic grin, the two young boys paddled down the river of darkness. One with his weapon of destruction and the other with his pillar of hope glued together in one piece.

And together, they long abandoned their dirty, tattered prison robes which were labeled '0027' and '0018'.

**[Five years later]**

A petite brunet stared dumbfounded and wide-eyed at the scene before his very eyes. A taller, raven-haired teen stood behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Tsunayoshi."

Flinching slightly, Tsuna abruptly spun around and hugged the other mans' torso. "Kyouya!" he cried, as beads of tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. The horrendous image burned through his mind, forever there.

Understanding the situation, Kyouya closed his eyes and embraced the boy in his arms tighter.

"Don't look back. Think about me, and only me." Hibari caressed his lovers' face for a few seconds, planting kisses on his forehead.

Leaning down, he caught Tsuna's quivering lips and sealed them with warmth. For an eternity, they stood there in each others' arms. Tongues dancing and their minds and bodies steadily melting into rhythm. What was once always a passionate kiss, turned into a caring, gentle one.

"I love you, Kyouya." Tsuna whispered, as he pulled away, burying his head in the mans' chest. "I love you so much." he repeated those words to Kyouya over and over again, only for the sake of reassuring himself...and for the sake of the statement being true otherwise.

All of a sudden, he burst into a fit of sobs. With much stuttering and shaking, he managed to rasp out the words, "I-I...can't forget."

Kyouya sighed, pushing the other away further.

"K-Kyouya?"

The said man smirked.

"Then I'll render you unable to think straight."

Wiping away his tears, the brunet chuckled softly, smiling. "Thank you."

Kyouya raised a brow. "I'm being serious, Tsunayoshi."

The said brunet blanched. "N-no, really, I'm fine!" he chuckled nervously, slowly backing away.

Kyouya smirked as he watched the brunet run off into the distance towards his house. Licking his lower lip, he chased after him, promising to keep the latter up all night.

And he did. He always did.

_"Forget about our past, Tsunayoshi. Look forward; look at only me." _a rare smiled formed on his lips, as picture of his smiling lover flashed through his mind. _"I'll bite this world to death if all it causes' you is sorrow."_

_"I love you." _together, they whispered those words in their minds.

**_End-_**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, that was kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it though. ^_^;_  
_**


End file.
